Chapter 13: The Clash at Naggiar
Also known as "The Naggiar Campaign I", The Clash at Naggiar is the fourteenth chapter in Valkyria Chronicles. Selvaria Bles | vehicles = Imperial Heavy Tank x 1 | officers = Trooper Elite x 2 | aces = Sima the Younger | ace drop = ZM Kar 4(g) }} Story The members of Squad 7 were trying to ease each other's anxiety over the imminent battle when Alicia shared her history as an orphan, and Welkin's words about how Squad 7 was her family. Inspired by Alicia's words, Squad 7 declared that they would all return home safety from the battle, as a family. On the other side of the battlefield, knowing that this battle could potentially sway the tide of the entire war, Selvaria was reaffirming her loyalty to Maximilian. When Selvaria was a child, she had been quarantined in an Imperial research facility, where she had been the subject of many cruel experiments. A young Prince Maximilian had been the one who saved her from her torture, and she has served him faithfully ever since. The first time Selvaria learned that her Valkyrur Power would be awakened if she were to suffer a mortal wound, she did not hesitate to pierce her own chest with a dagger. Even now, her conviction remained just as pure and steady. At long last, the "Naggiar Campaign" had begun. Desperate for a decisive victory, Damon orders the Gallian army to charge the enemy ranks, with no regard for the safety of his own soldiers. Selvaria appeared at the head of the Imperial army, a magnificent blue beacon among all the metal. She mercilessly unleashed her Valkyrur Power on the Gallian forces, destroying tank after tank with disturbing ease. The ribbon of blue light shot from her lance was enough to eradicate multiple tanks at once. Faced with such a devastating force, the Gallian troops could do nothing to slow the Imperial advance. Selvaria was on a seemingly unstoppable rampage. With no way to defend themselves against the might of Selvaria's Valkyrur Power, there was very little that the Gallian forces could do. The Naggiar Campaign may have started off as a battle, but it quickly became a one-sided massacre. As Selvaria plowed her way through the Gallian army, the Imperial soldiers followed her to finish off any survivors. Ordered to make a full frontal assault, Squad 7 had deftly maneuvered their way past the rain of enemy gunfire, successfully overtaking a number of enemy bases before coming face to face with Selvaria. Knowing that this could very well be their final encounter, Squad 7 threw everything they had at the enemies before them. By penetrating the Imperial line of defense, Welkin and the others were able to disorient the enemy formation enough to force Selvaria into a temporary retreat. Topography This map starts with both forces in their own series of trenches segregated by a wide no-man's land with small ditches, craters, and sandbags spread throughout. On the Gallian side, there is a single sniper tower located in the 7 o'clock position on the map. On the Imperial side, there are two small camps located on the left and right sides closest to the no-man's land. The enemy camp located on the West side has a Cannon bunker, while the camp located on the East side has a Gatling bunker. There is also a sniper tower located between the two front camps. The Midway base, located behind the two front enemy camps, is the first objective that must be reached. Once this camp has been captured, an additional section of the map will open and reveal a path to the main enemy base (located in the top 11 o'clock area). This is a full-scale showdown "This is a full-scale showdown against the Empire's entire invasion force. Here are the details." "The Imperial forces are holed up in an expansive network of trenches across the Naggiar plain. Our soldiers have also been working to dig trenches, but the folks upstairs have issued an order for an all-out attack..." "Do your best to avoid enemy fire as you make your way into their trenches, then commence your offensive. Your objective is the occupation of the enemy's base camp." "You'll notice there's a broad patch of no-man's land between their trenches and ours, wide open to heavy bombing. If our intel is right, they have off-site, long-range rockets trained on the area. They can't hit you inside those trenches, but more or less the entire flatland area will be caught in the blast. We think the order to fire is being issued from the enemy's camp midway across the combat area. If you occupy the right camp, you should be able to prevent any more rockets from coming in. Furthermore, because of their inability to avoid these rockets, you won't have your tanks to start with this time. Once you've stopped the rockets, the tanks can be deployed. Until then, it's up to the foot soldiers to take that camp." Mission objectives Victory *The enemy base camp is captured Failure *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *All ally soldiers and reserves are killed *20 turns pass "It's time to begin the operation. I ask that you give me 100% on this one." Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armoured vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *If available, having grenade launchers for your Scouts will make this level much easier as the increased distance makes it possible to kill (or at least, reposition) crouched enemies and/or cover from as far as the other side of the no man's land. *As stated in the pre-battle overview, all troops that are standing in the no man's land (the large strip of land between the Inperial side and the Gallian side) will be hit by incoming rockets at the end of your turn. Take special care in not leaving any troops out in the open of the no man's land. There are certain dugout shelters spread along the no man's land which are the only other safe options if your troops are out there. *From the start of the battle, your forces are split into two groups. Depending on which front camp you want to take (East or West front camp) changes your approach to the Midway base. Regardless of which side you want to attack from, it is recommended to leave 1-2 characters at the other starting deployment so that it does not get taken over by any enemy troops. *When completing the first portion of this battle, most of the work will be done by Scouts (and maybe a supplement Sniper). Shocktroopers do not have the mobility to make it across the no man's land without considerable amounts of CP being used, and Lancers/Engineers do not serve any real purpose in the first part of this battle. *Be careful while moving through the enemy trenches with multiple branches, as many of the corridors have Shocktroopers ready to fire at your relatively weak Scouts. *''Attacking the East Front Camp'' **The East path is more dangerous when crossing no man's land, but leads you to a more advantageous position when assaulting the Midway base. There are also less enemies (East path has 7, West path has 10) and less ground to travel to reach the Midway base. **Beware of the Gatling Cannon positioned at the East front camp. If you are not careful, it can easily kill your characters as they try to make the dash across the no man's land. **To reduce the amount of damage you take from the Gatling Cannon, climb up from the trenches at the right-most side. At this distance, you take considerably less interception fire shots than if you tried to run across from any other point in the trench line. *''Attacking the West Front Camp'' **While less dangerous than the East path, there are more enemies to take care of along the way and many of them will be waiting for you to come through their path. **Using a Sniper (as mentioned before) is vital to having your Scouts move across no man's land safely without an excessive number of turns being used. **You can take out the Ace on this path, Sima the Younger. He has a very high evade rate, so your best bet is to use grenades or flamethrowers to kill him. *''Taking the Midway Base'' **The Midway base is guarded by two crouched Shocktroops who can easily mow down your characters if they try to just run straight towards them. After quickly crouching behind the sandbag cover, use a grenade to take out both of their sandbags (throw it in-between their sandbags). Alternately, if you have a Shocktrooper with a strong enough flamethrower; wait until the enemy Shocktroopers are reloading, then quickly run up and spray both Shocktroopers before their next volley. **The moment you take over the Midway base, a short cutscene will play where Welkin and Zaka deploy on the battlefield. No man's land will no longer be hit by the rockets, but now Selvaria will deploy in the middle of the battlefield. A wooden gate will open next to the Midway base, revealing the path towards the main enemy encampment. The issue with this is that if you are low on CP when you take over the Midway base, you might be in danger as Selvaria will get the first move before you are able to move the Edelweiss. If you are not sure if you have enough CP, just wait one turn and then occupy the Midway base on your next turn. *''Selvaria and Taking the Main Enemy Base'' **Take the advice from the cutscene and if possible, hit Selvaria with a cannon or mortar round before ending your turn and then hide your tank in one of the large dugouts. When she's hit, she will not be able to move from her location for that turn. She can, however, still fire at anything that is within her sight range (which is why you need to keep the Edelweiss hidden in the dugout). **Selvaria will blow up a dummy tank on the first turn that she is deployed, giving you one additional turn to keep her locked down with a cannon/mortar round and then move to hide the Edelweiss. **Selvaria will kill any tank or character with a single shot, so do not give her the chance to hit the Edelweiss at any point. **You do not necessarily have to move the Shamrock or worry about Zaka being taken out, as he will just retreat to the base if he is hit by Selvaria. **When you are assaulting the Main base, you will want either a Lancer or a Shocktrooper (only if you have the "Demolition Boost" order) to take out the heavy tank at the base. Use any other mixture of Scouts and/or Shocktroopers to take out the enemy troops that also occupy the base. Rewards Aftermath Though a number of Imperial encampments had fallen into Gallian hands, Selvaria was satisfied with the way the battle was going. She retreated back into the core of the Imperial army to regroup and calculate her next move. The might of the Valkyria had left the Gallian forces crippled. Welkin started giving orders to the surviving militiamen, designating a rearguard and ensuring the security of the ground they had managed to reclaim from the Imperials. Unbeknownst to the members of Squad 7, a set of crosshairs was slowly meandering its way across them. Passing over the majority of Squad 7, the crosshairs eventually came to settle on Alicia. The next instant, a loud shot rang out. As Alicia fell limply to the ground, Welkin dropped everything to rush to her side having completely lost himself in his distress. When Welkin reached Alicia, he found that she had been mortally wounded. Real-World References * Although arguable, it can be said that the Clash at Naggiar can be likened to numerous "one side wins all" clashes during the Second World War (1939-1945) in real life. The showdown shows a variety of similarities to the Battle of Kursk (1943), fought between the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany. What makes this somewhat apparent is the massive deployment of armour from both sides, which was the hallmark of the battle at Kursk. That, and it was also the turning point in the Eastern Front, much like it was the turning point for the Gallian Army against the Empire. Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions